


Loneliness

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: I know what your thinking. omg its been a while since Mal wrote a fic! Lol well here it is! Of course, I had to write about Zeno and Kaya.





	Loneliness

Kaya sighed as she wiped out the last dish and set it in the cabinet. The shabby house creaked at her as if to remind her that he was gone. Kaya knew he had to work, for her medicine and their food. But still, she had gotten used to him being here that when he left it just felt…

dark. 

Kaya coughed, holding a piece of cloth over her mouth to catch the blood. She shook her head and got up from the floor. Just then the door opened and Zeno had his arms full of bags. 

He set them down bags and ran over to her. 

“Are you okay? Was it another fit,” Zeno steadied her. 

“Welcome home,” She smiled. 

They both stopped as they heard a small mew. A small kitten crawled out of one of the bags. 

“Zeno,” Kaya smiled and walked over to the bag and picked up the small animal, “Who is this?” 

Zeno rubbed the back of his head, “I felt bad for leaving you everyday soooooo, I brought you a friend!” 

The small black kitten rubbed his head against Kaya’s hand. 

“Zeno,” Kaya giggled, “Oh my gosh, what’s the name of the Ryokuryuu in the story your always telling me about?” 

“Um, Shuten, why,” Zeno asked. 

“Because it’s the perfect name for him,” Kaya kissed its head. 

Zeno laughed, “If- If you say so!” 

Kaya kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks so much.”


End file.
